Kaikuja
by Adalla
Summary: Kokoelma pieniä kuvauksia PC:n ja Sarevokin suhteesta ja sen mahdottomuudesta.
1. Peilikuvat

Koska minun oli ihan pakko päästä välillä purkamaan tarvettani kirjoittaa jotakin kepeää ja koska Sarevok hahmona onnistui koukuttamaan minut melko tehokkaasti pelatessani muutama kuukausi sitten BG II:n lisälevyä. Asiat jäivätkin jotenkin hieman kuplimaan ja tänä aamuna tunsin pakottavaa tarvetta kirjoittaa jotakin. Tässä siis lopputulos.

Mitään sen suurempaa en siis ole kehitellyt tekstille, vaan tämä syntyi hetken tuotteena. En tiedä, tulenko jatkamaan tätä joskus pidemmälle, mutta pääasiallisesti nautin vain saadessani raapustella tätä ylös. Tavoite siis saavutettu ja hiljaiselo katkaistu. Jei.

* * *

Minä makasin kammion lattialle levitetyllä ohuella patjalla ja ryvin itsesäälissä. Se ei yleensä kuulunut tapoihini, koska koin sen jokseenkin väsyttävänä sekä hyödyttömänä puuhana. Tällä kertaa se sai kuitenkin oloni tuntumaan siedettävältä, joten uppouduin siihen täydestä sielustani.

Ajatus sielusta sai minut naurahtamaan ilottomasti. Sielu. Se oli yhtä aikaa jotakin ääretöntä ja määrittelemätöntä. Samaan aikaan se oli jotakin hyvin kouriintuvaa, jonka saattoi varastaa tai tuhota. Minähän sen tiesin. Tunsin kouraisun sydänalassani muistaessani, miten tyhjältä kaikki oli tuntunut silloin. Minä elin, mutta ilman sitä sisäistä kipinääni, joka sai kaiken räiskymään väreissä. Aivan kuin olisin kulkenut yksin hämärässä huoneessa, koettanut tavoittaa tunteitani paksujen harsojen takaa.

Se oli kuitenkin ohi. Me olimme käyneet yhtenä raivokkaana ryhmänä ensin Bodhin, sitten Irenicuksen kimppuun. Kun kaikki oli ohi, minulla oli taas sieluni. Laskin käteni rintani päälle ja hengitin syvään. Jos oikein kuvittelin, saatoin tuntea sieluni, kiemurtelemassa aivan sydämeni vierellä. Minun täytyi tunnustaa, että muiden juhliessa Suldanessarin saleissa, minä olin odottanut huonoja uutisia. Toki minä olin iloinen siitä, mitä olimme saavuttaneet. Minä en vain voinut uskoa sen olevan siinä. Miksikäs se olisi ollut? Bhaal oli kuollut, ja kaikkeudessa oli jonkinlainen tyhjiö, joka vain odotti täyttymistään. Sellainen ei koskaan tiennyt mitään hyvää.

Huokaisin syvään. Pian niiden juhlien jälkeen kaikki oli muuttunut jokseenkin ikäväksi ja vaikeaksi. _Tiesinhän_ minä odottaa ikävyyksiä, mutta niiden laajuuden onnistui kuitenkin yllättää minut. Minusta oli vuosien mittaan kehittynyt sangen taitava huonojen uutisten odottaja, joten olin hieman pettynyt siitä, että jopa omat pessimistisimmät arvioni olivat olleet turhan toiveikkaita.

Olin niin uppoutunut omiin ajatuksiini, että Sarevokin onnistui miltei kävellä huomaamattani kammioon. Jokin hänen läsnäolossaan sai minut kuitenkin tuntemaan kihelmöintiä ihollani. Huokaisin syvään ja taivutin niskaani taaksepäin voidakseni vilkaista hänen suuntaansa. Isokokoinen mies vilkaisi minuun lyhyesti mitään sanomatta.

"Hei", totesin ja annoin pääni painua takaisin pielusta vasten.

En kuullut hänen vastaustaan, enkä sitä oikeastaan odottanutkaan.

Sarevok oli yksi lisä pitkässä ongelmieni ketjussa. Hän ei ollut vakavimmasta päästä, mutten ollut odottanut hänen ilmestymistään, enkä etenkään sitä, että me jatkaisimme matkaamme kumppaneina. Hänellä kun oli ollut kiusallinen taipumus koettaa tappaa minut muutama vuosi takaperin. Nykyisin elimme jonkinlaisen hiljaisen yhteisymmärryksen vallassa. Se koostui lähinnä niistä tosiseikoista, että hän oli epätoivoisesti tarvinnut apuani päästäkseen uusimmasta pinteestään ja minä taas olin joukkoineni jumissa toisella maailmantasolla ilman hänen suosiollista apuaan. Niinpä me solmimme tilapäisen ja epäluuloisen liittouman vaihtaen palveluksia. Hän sai hitusen minun sielustani ja hän näytti minulle tien takaisin tavallisen maailman puolelle. Se ei ollut se kauppa, johon olisin halunnut ryhtyä, mutta minulle ei oltu jaettu sillä hetkellä erityisen hyvää kättä. Joskus täytyi vain villisti improvisoida. Silti toivoin, etten olisi ollut aivan niin epätoivoinen sillä hetkellä.

Kuulin kolahduksen ja tiesin Sarevokin käyneen huoltamaan aseitaan. Hänellä oli kyky tehdä siitäkin eräänlainen uhkaus hitaan itsevarmoilla liikkeillään ja haastavalla katseellaan. Useimmat itsepäistä Jaheiraa lukuun ottamatta vaihtoivat huonetta miehen käydessä toimiinsa. Minä en nostanut katsettani, vaan makasin paikoillani kuunnellen hänen työnsä ääniä.

Sarevok oli ollut pääasiallisesti hiljaa matkamme ajan. Silloin kun hän puhui, hän teki sen yleensä loukatakseen muita. Hänessä yhdistyivät ihastuttavalla tavalla epäluuloinen ja pahantahtoinen perusluonne, jääjättiläisen käytöstavat sekä suorapuheisuus, joka sai useimmat ihmiset vaihtoehtoisesti raivostumaan tai punastelemaan. Minä elin jossakin noiden kahden ääripään välillä. Useimmat muut ryhmästämme olivat ilmaisseet kainon toiveensa siitä, että mies voisi jatkaa matkaansa yksinään. Cernd pehmensi sanojaan kertomalla minulle luonnon kierroista ja siitä, miten asiat muuttuivat. Imoen sanoi suoraan, että hän toivoi Sarevokin palaavan takaisin helvettiin ja viettävän siellä muutaman ikuisuuden. Minä olisin ollut muissa olosuhteissa taipuvainen olemaan samaa mieltä heidän kanssaan, mutta jokin pidätteli minua. Se oli epämääräinen aavistus siitä, etten tiennyt vielä kaikkea tästä uudesta asetelmasta, joka meitä ympäröi ja uhkasi samalla vetää koko maan kaaokseen. Minusta tuntui, että tulisin vielä ennen loppua tarvitsemaan Sarevokia, mutten osannut perustella tätä tuntemustani muille sen paremmin kuin itsellenikään. Niinpä sanoin, että koska olin johtaja, minun sanani painoi eniten. Se ei ollut kenties diplomaatinkykyjeni riemuvoitto, mutta se oli parasta, mihin kykenin sillä hetkellä. Ainakin se sai muut hiljaisiksi.

Käännyin mahalleni patjalla ja katsoin, miten Sarevok tarkasteli miekkansa terää. Hänen liikkeensä olivat huolelliset ja tarkkaavaiset. En voinut olla jälleen kerran hämmästelemättä sitä huolellisuutta, jolla hän uppoutui tehtäviinsä. Hän ei katsonut minuun, mutta tiesin hänen tuntevan tuijotukseni.

"Mitä?" hän kysyi hetken kuluttua äkäisesti.

"Kunhan katselin", vastasin ja vedin käsivarteni ristiin eteeni nojaten leukaani niihin. "Sinulla todella on kykyjä aseiden kanssa, enkä tarkoita vain niiden teroittamista".

"Voi kiitoksia. Mielipiteesi merkitsee minulle todella paljon", Sarevok vastasi, ääni sarkasmia tihkuen.

Minä huokaisin.

"Miksi meidän keskustelumme ovat aina tällaisia?" kysyin takaisin.

"Jos oman äänesi kuunteleminen tarkoittaa sinusta keskustelua, voimmehan me toki kutsua sitä siksi".

"Minä yritän kannatella yksinäni kahden ihmisen puheenvuoroja. Se on välillä raskasta", huomautin.

"Älä suotta vaivaudu".

Olimme hetken hiljaa, minä pohtien seuraavaa siirtoani ja hän keskittyen taas teräänsä.

"Miksi sinä lähdit meidän mukaamme, jos tämä kaikki on todella niin pohjattoman epämiellyttävää kuin annat ymmärtää?" kysyin suoraan.

Sarevok kohautti harteitaan.

"Minähän sanoin. Minä kuolin, eikä minusta voi tulla enää Bhaalin perillistä. Sinulla on siihen mahdollisuus. Sinun nousemisesi jumalaksi on lähinnä sitä, mitä toivoin itselleni". Sarevok kohotti katseensa miekastaan ja kohtasi katseeni haastavana. "Se on toistaiseksi parasta, mihin voin päästä alkuperäisen suunnitelmani kaaduttua".

"Minä olisin kurja jumala", huomautin.

"Sitä enemmän tilaa minulle vaikuttaa asioihin", hän totesi.

"Luuletko todella, että jos minusta tulisi jumala, antaisin sinun vaikuttaa yhtään mihinkään?" kysyin takaisin.

Hienoinen hymy kareili hänen suupielessään.

"Sinä tulet tarvitsemaan kaiken avun, jonka voit saada".

Siihen minulla ei ollut vastaväitettä, joten vaikenin. Sarevok jatkoi työtään häiriintymättä. Minä tarkkailin hänen käsiään, jotka olivat siirtyneet hänen muiden varusteidensa kimppuun. Voimakkaat ja karheiksi kuluneet sormet olivat otteissaan yllättävän herkät ja taitavat.

"Et saa kylliksesi katselemisestani?" Sarevok kysyi. Hänen äänessään oli huvittuneisuutta sekä avoin vihjaus. Minä en aikonut tarttua niin helppoon syöttiin.

"Minähän sanoin aikovani pitää sinua silmällä", totesin.

Sarevok hymähti.

"Sinä tapoit minut jo kerran", hän huomautti. "Minulla ei ole harhaluuloja asemastani".

Minä tunsin oloni levottomaksi, kuten aina hänen mainitessaan kuolemansa. Minä olin tappanut hänet, enkä suoranaisesti tuntenut katumusta. Se oli ollut ainut tapa pysäyttää hänet. Silti on eri asia ajatella tekemäänsä surmaa käytännöllisesti välttämättömyytenä kuin keskustella tappamansa henkilön kanssa asiasta. Se pisti ikään kuin jonkinlaisen henkilökohtaisen sävyn keskusteluun. Minä olisin usein tahtonut sanoa olevani pahoillani teostani, mutten todellisuudessa ollut. Se lisäsi osaltaan tuntemaani syyllisyyttä.

Sarevok tunsi epämukavuuteni ja käytti sitä surutta hyväkseen aina tilaisuuden tullessa.

"Sinä et aio laskea tuosta irti, ethän?" kysyin takaisin happamana.

"Onko minulla siihen syytä?" hän kysyi takaisin.

"Jos minä en olisi tappanut sinua, sinä olisit tappanut minut", totesin käytännöllisesti.

Sarevok naurahti.

"Sillä erolla, etten minä olisi tuntenut oloani syylliseksi".

Hän oli oikeassa, mutta minun oli silti vaikea hyväksyä sitä täysin. Osa minusta tahtoi uskoa, että jokin hänessä oli todella muuttunut. Että hän ei ollut enää sama mies, jonka läpi olin miekkani työntänyt. Hänen sanansa ja käytöksensä osoittivat kerta toisensa jälkeen, että toivoni oli turha. Hän ei osoittanut koskaan tuntevansa katumusta tai pitävänsä itseään tai tekojaan väärinä. Hän oli aivan yhtä kovapintainen ja murtumaton kuin ensi kerran kohdatessamme. Silti minä tahdoin uskoa, että jokin pieni osa hänestä oli erilainen, muuttunut.

Kaipa minä olin sillä tavalla typerä.

Makasin aloillani ja pohdin hänen sanojaan. Sarevok vilkaisi minua kerran ohimennen, muttei sanonut mitään. Hän siirtyi tarkastelemaan käyttämäänsä rengaspaitaa. Yksi renkaista oli irronnut ja saanut paidan kudoksen purkautumaan pieneltä alalta. Hän mutristi suutaan tyytymättömänä ja kaiveli sitten tavaroitaan löytääkseen työkalut, joilla korjata rengaspaitansa tilapäisesti.

"Se pitäisi viedä sepälle", huomautin avuliaasti.

Sarevok murahti.

"Me voimme mennä huomenna kaupunkiin", ehdotin.

"Se välttää toistaiseksi", hän sanoi lyhyesti käyden työhönsä.

"Sinäkö et tahdo kaupunkiin?" kysyin.

Mies pudisteli päätään.

"Minusta tuntuu, että me kaikki tarvitsemme varusteita", totesin. "Hetken hengähdys ei myöskään olisi pahitteeksi kellekään meistä. Ei edes sinulle".

Sarevok ei vastannut, vaan antoi jälleen esimerkin kyvystään jättää minut täysin huomiotta tilanteen niin vaatiessa. Vilkaisin hänen työtään.

"Paikkakohta ei tule kestämään yhtä hyvin kuin muu punonta. Siitä puuttuu niitti, joka sulkee renkaan", totesin.

Sarevok ei vastannut, vaan taivutti pihdeillä raskaan lenkin auki. Hän keräsi paidan punonnasta muut lenkit ja ujutti rengasta niiden lomaan.

"Varo, ettei se putoa", en voinut olla lisäämättä.

Sarevokin ote pihdeistä värähti ja rengas putosi kilahtaen kammion lattialle. Mies kohotti katseensa, joka enteili kärsimystä ja kuolemaa.

"Nainen, ole vaiti!" hän ärähti.

En voinut olla virnistämättä.

"Sepälle. Huomenna", sanoin.

Sarevok tuijotti minua hetken raivostuneena ja pudisteli sitten päätään epäuskoisena.

"Sinä olet päästäsi vialla", hän totesi.

"Kiitoksia. Tiesinhän minä, että oli olemassa jokin syy sille, että siedän sinua päivästä toiseen".

Sarevok ei vastannut, vaan laski rengaspaitansa muiden varusteidensa viereen. Hän hieraisi niskaansa ja nousi sitten ylös. Minä seurasin häntä katseellani. Hän kääntyi puolittain ovelle ja seisahtui sitten. Hän suuntasi terävän katseensa minuun ja huomasin vaistomaisesti pidättäväni hengitystäni. Vaikken enää pelännyt hänen seurassaan, hänellä oli keinonsa saada minut tuntemaan oloni epämiellyttäväksi.

"Lopeta murehtiminen. Se saa sinut vain hengiltä", hän totesi.

En ollut odottanut hänen sanojaan, mutta vielä enemmän hämmennyin tavasta, jolla ne lausuttiin. Hänen äänessään oleva sävy sai minut ymmälleni. Huomautuksessa ei ollut ivaa tai piilotettua uhkausta. En ollut aivan varma, oliko se todella aitoa huolta vai jotakin muuta. Yhtä kaikki, se ei ollut mitään mitä olisin häneltä odottanut. Kohotin toista kulmaani ivallisesti kätkien hämmennykseni.

"Olen liikuttunut siitä, että olet huolissasi voinnistani".

"Minun täytyy varmistaa tulevaisuuteni. Kuolleena sinusta ei voi tulla jumalaa". Hänen silmissään välähti terävä huvittuneisuus. "Minä tiedän mistä puhun".

Siinä se oli taas. Hänen kuolemansa. Vaikka tiesin hänen tekevän sen tahallaan, se sai silti vatsani kiristymään ikävälle solmulle. Käänsin katseeni, sillä en voinut kohdata hänen katsettaan.

Hänen naurahduksensa tavoitti korvani.

"Nuku hyvin", hän sanoi pehmeästi. Kuulin hänen askeleidensa loittonevan.

Minä jäin makaamaan patjalle tuntien oloni kurjaksi.


	2. Pirstaleita

Nyt täytynee todeta muutaman päivän sulattelun jälkeen, että tämä on näköjään pakko kirjoittaa nyt kerralla ulos. Eli raapaleisella matkalla jatketaan vielä muutaman osan verran, jahka saan gradulaiselta rauhan muutamaksi päiväksi.

Tekstiä ei ole hiottu kirjoittamisen jälkeen kovinkaan paljon tässä tarinakokonaisuudessa, joten se ei ole aivan se, mitä haluaisin. Oikolukua, säätöä sekä noin kuukauden lomaa odotellessa ja sillä välin nöyrästi pieniä takkuja pahoitellessa.

* * *

Makasin luolan seinämää vasten ja keskityin kaikella jäljellä olevalla tahdonvoimallani pysymään tajuissani. Painoin kädelläni alavatsaani ja toivoin sekavasti, että se riittäisi pitämään verenvuodon kurissa. Mieleeni lipuivat etäisinä joskus tavernassa kuulemani vanhan sotilaan sanat taistelutoveristaan, jonka vatsa oli viilletty auki. Ainoastaan miehen vapisevien käsien ote oli pidellyt hänen suolensa vatsaontelon sisäpuolella. Hän oli kuollut alle tunnissa.

Minä en ollut katsonut omaa haavaani tarkemmin, vaan olin vaistomaisesti painanut käteni sen päälle pidättämään vuotoa. Näin kuitenkin tumman veren, joka tihkui sormieni välistä. Tiesin, että veren sävy oli hyvä merkki: Terä ei ollut viiltänyt valtimoani. Silti tasaisena tihkuva virta sai minut tuntemaan pakokauhun kuristuksen kurkussani. Nojasin seinään ja koetin pakottaa itseni rauhalliseksi. Voihkaisin tuntiessani sydämeni lyönnit tykyttävänä kipuna haavassani, mutta painoin käteni tiukemmin vatsaani vasten. En tahtonut kuolla. En nyt, en tähän, en näin. Sarkastisena mielessäni häivähti ajatus siitä, kysyttiinkö sitä todella keltään.

"Jotenkin minua ei yllätä, että makaat siinä", Sarevokin pureva ääni tavoitti korvani. Koetin kääntää päätäni, mutta valkohehkuinen kipu haavassa sai minut kirahtamaan. Tunsin, miten kuvotuksen aallot löivät ylitseni. Pakotin hengitykseni tasaiseksi ja keskityin haavaani.

Kuulin, miten Sarevok tuli lähemmäs. Sitten tunsin hänen kätensä haavaa pitelevällä kädelläni.

"Näytä", hän käski.

Minä en uskaltanut liikauttaakaan kättäni.

"Se vuotaa", henkäisin.

Sarevok huokaisi raskaasti. Tunsin sen sävyn. Se oli tuskastumista siihen, etten taipunut hänen tahtoonsa. Miltei näin ilmeen hänen kasvoillaan, hämmentyneestä ärtymyksestä rypistyneet kulmat, silmien välähdyksen ja suun tiukan kaaren. Me koettelimme usein tahtojamme vastakkain ja silti hän tuntui hämmentyvän joka kerta, kun en valinnut hänen puoltaan asioissa.

Tunsin hänen kätensä tarttuvan tiukasti käteeni. Räväytin silmäni auki ja katseeni singahti hänen kasvoilleen. Miehen kasvoilla oli kärsivällinen ilme. Hän veti käteni päättäväisesti pois haavani päältä. Yhtä nopeasti hän painoi tilalle toisen kätensä, johon oli koonnut tukon haavasidettä. Hänen otteensa ei ollut erityisen hellävarainen, ja minä huusin ääneen.

"Ole hiljaa", mies totesi kyllästyneenä. Jäin haukkomaan henkeäni ja katsoin alas. Kangas hänen otteessaan värjäytyi nopeasti punaiseksi. Sarevok vilkaisi minua ilmeettömänä ja painoi sitten kädellään tiukemmin. Tunsin omien käsieni tärisevän holtittomasti. Annoin pääni vajota luolan seinämää vasten ja koetin hokea itselleni, että minun täytyi pysyä tajuissani.

En tiedä miten paljon aikaa kului, sillä hetket sulautuivat yhteen pitkinä ja hahmottomina. Tajusin jossakin vaiheessa huohottavani ja kuulin Sarevokin sanovan jotakin etäisellä äänellä. Sekava katseeni tavoitti hänen katseensa. Hänen kätensä oli edelleen painuneena vasten vuotavaa haavaani. Se tuntui yllättäen kovin pelottavalta ajatukselta. Hänen tarvitsi vain liikahtaa. Sarevokin silmät vastasivat katseeseeni mitään paljastamatta. Hän painoi haavasidettä, eikä sanonut mitään. Minä annoin silmieni vajua kiinni.

"Pysy hereillä".

Sarevokin äänessä ei ollut huolta tai hätäännystä, pelkkä terävä käsky. Nykäisin leukani ylös ja pakotin silmäni auki. Mies tuijotti minua vaativasti.

"Älä nukahda", hän käski.

"Minua väsyttää", sain henkäistyä.

"Pysy hengissä", hän vastasi tylysti.

Minä imin voimaa noista sanoista. Pysy hengissä. Selviydy. Taistele. Sen minä osasin. Siitä minä elin. Pakotin silmäni auki ja keskityin tuijottamaan hänen kasvojaan. Koetin toistella mielessäni lorunpätkiä, joita olin kuullut lapsena ja luettelin kaikkien linnoituksessa olleiden oppineiden nimet. Sarevok oli polvillaan vierelläni ja tarkkaili minua.

"Sinun druidisi pitäisi olla jossakin lähellä", hän totesi. "Hän saa siivota tämän sotkun".

Heikko hymy nyki suupielissäni, mutta kylmänväristys sai sen katoamaan. Tunsin palelevani ja ajatukseni tuntuivat tarttuvan toisiinsa tahmeina ja hitaina.

"Älä luovuta", Sarevok ärähti. "Älä luovuta, kuten Gorion teki".

Hänen sanansa saivat minut säpsähtämään. Kaiken sekavuuteni keskelläkin ne osuivat, enkä voinut olla tuijottamatta häntä.

Sarevok ei selittänyt.

"Älä luovuta", hän toisti uudelleen.

Minä tuijotin häntä suu puoliavoinna ja tunsin, miten maailma alkoi aaltoilla ympärilläni. Viimeinen sekava ajatukseni oli, ettei Gorion ollut luovuttanut. Olisin tahtonut huutaa sen vasten Sarevokin kasvoja.

* * *

Kun Jaheira oli viettänyt luonani pitkän tovin ja olin nukkunut sen päälle kokonaisen vuorokauden, tunsin ensimmäistä kertaa, että jäisin henkiin. Olin yhä heikkona verenhukasta ja jokaista lihastani särki, mutta tiesin selviytyväni. Minulta vei silti yli kaksi päivää, että uskalsin jaloitella ja alkaa taas puhua huomisesta. Vaikka kuolema olikin kulkenut aina askeleen vierelläni, en ollut koskaan kokenut sen kosketusta näin läheltä. Se oli merkillinen tunne, yhtä aikaa täynnä vapautunutta tyyneyttä sekä yksinäistä irrallisuudentunnetta.

Muut osoittivat jokainen huolensa omalla tavallaan. Cernd vietti sairasvuoteeni äärellä pitkiä tovia. Me emme puhuneet paljoakaan, mutta nautin hänen lohdullisesta läheisyydestään. Hän oli myös hyvää vastapainoa Imoenille, joka puhui puhumasta päästyään, kunnes tunsin olevani nääntymäisilläni. Jaheira hätistelikin Imoenin usein ulos ja itsekseen typerää lasta moittien tuli tarkastamaan miten olin sisareni vierailusta selvinnyt. Hänen äänessään oli moite ja silmissään terävä katse, mutta hänen eleensä ja hoivansa olivat kumpikin lempeitä. Tiesin, että kaikista joukkiomme jäsenistä hän olisi kokenut menetykseni kaikkein raskaimpana. Niinpä koetin vastata hänen moitteisiinsa katuvaisena ja vakuuttaa hänet siitä, ettei näin tulisi enää käymään. Näin hänen silmissään kuitenkin heijastuksen omistani ja tiesin, että me kumpikin tiesimme minun valehtelevan.

Sarevokia en nähnyt ensimmäisinä päivinäni lainkaan. Oli kuin häntä olisi kokonaan lakannut kiinnostamasta elinkö vai en. Päästessäni jälleen jaloilleni huomasin hänen vetäytyneen omaan rauhaansa ja pitävän etäisyyttä muihin. Minä annoin hänen tehdä sen, sillä ajatukseni olivat täydet. Vasta kahta iltaa myöhemmin päätin lähestyä häntä. Tunsin halua uhmata hänen luomaansa muuria yhtä paljon kuin tunsin tarvetta keskustella hänen kanssaan. Löysin hänet yhdestä sivukammioista, jonne hän oli vetäytynyt pian illallisen jälkeen. Näin hänen vilkaisevan minua syrjäsilmällään sormeilemansa kirjan ääreltä, mutta hän ei sanonut mitään.

"Mitä luet?" kysyin istuutuessani vähän matkan päähän hänestä.

Sarevok ei sanonut mitään, vaan sulki kirjan ja asetti sen siististi maahan vierelleen. En voinut olla pistämättä merkille, että hän laski sen paikkaan, jossa se olisi mahdollisimman kaukana minusta.

"Tahdotko jotakin?" hän kysyi takaisin.

"Halusin puhua kanssasi", vastasin istuen parempaan asentoon. Irvistin tuntiessani, miten iho kiristyi kohdasta, jossa ammottava haava oli vielä muutama päivä sitten ollut. Tunsin yhä etäisenä kaiun siitä kivusta, jota olin tuntenut.

Sarevok katsoi minua ilmeettömänä.

"Me puhumme koko ajan", hän totesi.

Kohotin kulmiani ja pudistelin sitten päätäni epäuskoisena. En ollut varma, oppisinko koskaan todella ymmärtämään häntä. En myöskään ollut aivan varma, halusinko sitä todella.

"Haluan kiittää sinua", sanoin ja vilkaisin häntä. Minun oli jostakin syystä vaikea lausua nuo sanat ääneen, mutta halusin hänen tietävän, että olin vilpitön niiden suhteen. Sarevokin tummat silmät vastasivat katseeseeni vakaina.

"Kiitä sitten", hän totesi lyhyesti.

Minä tunsin hetken ajan voimakasta halua kirkua vasten hänen kasvojaan. Hillitsin tunteeni ja nyökkäsin vakaana.

"Kiitos".

Me olimme kumpikin tovin hiljaa, minä odottaen hänen vastaustaan ja Sarevok tarkastellen minua kiinteästi.

"Oliko sinulla jotakin muuta?" hän kysyi lopulta.

Minä pyörittelin silmiäni.

"Sinä olet uskomaton", sanoin.

Sarevok kohautti harteitaan. Hän ei katsonut minuun, vaan tuijotti vastapäistä seinää kuin olisi löytänyt sieltä jotakin tavattoman kiinnostavaa. Minä jäin paikoilleni ja annoin katseeni vaellella kammiossa. Pyörittelin mielessäni kysymystä, johon olin halunnut vastauksen aina haavoittumisestani lähtien. En tiennyt miten olisin ottanut sen hänen kanssaan puheeksi, sillä suoria kysymyksiä hänellä oli tapana väistää.

"Sinä puhuit Gorionista", sanoin lopulta hiljaa.

"Puhuinko?" Sarevok kysyi takaisin kevyesti.

"Silloin luolassa", muistutin.

"Voi olla", hän totesi ohittaen huomautuksessani olleen kysymyksen. Päätin, etten laskisi häntä niin helpolla.

"Mitä sinä tarkoitit?" kysyin suoraan.

"Millä?" Sarevok kysyi ja huokaisi sitten raskaasti. "Eikö sinulla ole todellakaan muita puheenaiheita? Hyödyttömiä kiitoksia ja raivostuttavia kysymyksiä menneistä?"

"Hän oli minun kasvatti-isäni", huomautin hiljaa. En pitänyt tavasta, jolla hän koetti ohittaa kysymykseni.

"Miksi sinä siis haluat kysyä minulta yhtään mitään hänestä? Hän oli sinun kasvatti-isäsi, sinä hänet tunnet minua paremmin", Sarevok totesi ivallisesti. Hänen äänessään oli kuitenkin katkera terä ja hän tuntui huomaavan sen itsekin. Hän käänsi katseensa ja tuijotti hämärään takanaan. Minä annoin terävän vastaukseni lauhtua ja painoin hetkeksi silmäni kiinni. Avatessani ne hän istui edelleen samassa asennossa, ylävartalo minusta poispäin kierrettynä. Hän ei kuitenkaan kääntänyt minulle kokonaan selkäänsä. Tottumus ja vaisto, vanhat tavat.

"Millaista se oli?" kysyin.

Sarevok kohotti päänsä.

"Mikä?" hän kysyi terävästi.

"Sinun lapsuutesi", vastasin.

Sarevok käänsi päänsä.

"Ei keskustelun arvoinen", hän totesi kuivasti. "Onko sinulla muita typeriä kysymyksiä?"

Vaikka hänen sanansa olivat tylyt, pystyin aistimaan niissä särön. Jokin hänen äänensä sävyssä sai minut tuntemaan oloni pohjattoman väsyneeksi ja surulliseksi.

"Niinkö pahoin sinua satutettiin?" kysyin pehmeästi.

Sarevok sävähti, mutta koetti peittää sen tuhahtamalla minulle halveksuvasti.

"Minä en kaipaa sääliäsi", hän sanoi ärtyneenä.

"Enkä minä olisi niin julma, että sitä sinulle tarjoaisin", vastasin.

Sarevok vilkaisi minua, muttei sanonut mitään. Hän käänsi katseensa takaisin seinään vieressään, eikä enää puhunut.

Minä asettauduin paremmin istumaan ja nojasin seinään takanani. Sen viileys tuntui rauhoittavalta ja annoin mieleni hetken levätä tyhjänä ajatuksista. Avasin sitten silmäni ja tuijotin isokokoista miestä, joka istui muutaman askeleen päässä minusta.

"Miksi sinä suhtaudut minuun näin?" kysyin. "Me olemme kulkeneet yhdessä jo useamman kuukauden. Miksi sinä tunnut silti vihaavan minua?"

Olin varma siitä, etten saisi hänestä todellista vastausta. Ehkä siksi olin uskaltautunut kysymykseni esittämäänkin. Sarevok puhui harvoin mitään itsestään tai tunteistaan. Siksi minut yllättikin niin perinpohjaisesti se purkaus, jonka kohteeksi jouduin. Sarevok kääntyi katsomaan minua ja hänen kasvoillaan leimahti epäuskoinen raivo.

"Sinunko täytyy todella kysyä? Bhaalin nimeen, miten typerä ja itserakas sinun täytyykään olla! Niin täynnä itseäsi, pyhyyttäsi ja omaa kohtaloasi, ettet kykene enää näkemään ihmisiä ympärilläsi. Miksi minä vihaan sinua? Sinä olet kaikkea sitä, mihin en usko ja jota minä halveksun. Silti sinä tunnut saavan kaiken sen, mitä minä olen koskaan osakseni halunnut. Senkö pitäisi tuntua minusta hyvältä ja oikeudenmukaiselta?" Sarevok kysyi terävästi. Hänen kasvoillaan oli ilme, jota en ollut nähnyt aiemmin. Se oli sekoitus voimakasta katkeruutta, vihaa sekä pikaisena häilähtävää haavoittuvuutta.

Minä en osannut vastata hänelle, en heti. Minä en ollut koskaan nähnyt asiaa niin. Minä koin, että hän oli vienyt minulta monta sellaista asiaa, joihin hänellä ei ollut oikeutta. Olin vihannut häntä ja olin taistellut häntä vastaan lopettaakseni rannikon kaaoksen. Ja silti hänen haamunsa, hänen tekonsa haamut seurasivat minua öin ja päivin. Entä minä, minun teki mieleni kirkua. Entä minä ja se kaikki, minkä sinä veit minulta?

Suuttumus puristi kurkkuani ja sai veren kohisemaan korvissani.

"Miten sinä uskallat?" sähähdin takaisin, silmät vaarallisesti kaventuneina. "Sinä puhut aivan kuin sinun tekojasi ei olisi olemassakaan. Aivan kuin kaikki sinun tekosi vuosia sitten olisivat oikeutettuja sen tähden, ettet sinä saanut lopulta sitä, mitä minulla on nyt. Miten typerä sinä oikein olet? Minä elän elämääni raajarikkona, tuskallisen tietoisena jokaisena hetkenäni siitä, mitä minulla oli. Sinä veit sen pois minulta ja minunko pitäisi tuntea katumusta siitä, mitä elämäni nykyisin on? Minä vihaan tätä, vihaan näitä valintoja ja vihaan itseäni. Tämäkö on se elämä, jonka sinä niin kovasti itsellesi halusit? Ota se minun puolestani, minä en koskaan sitä osakseni halunnut!"

Me tuijotimme toisiamme, lukkiutuneina toistemme katseisiin. Minä tunsin raivon kuohuvan mielessäni ja puristin käsiäni nyrkkiin. Sarevok tuijotti minua takaisin, viha omissa silmissään kytien. Me seisoimme niin pitkän tovin, kummankaan antamatta periksi.

"Entä jos Gorion olisi sinä yönä temppelille muiden Harpunsoittajien kanssa hyökätessään vienytkin mukanaan minut ja kasvattanut minut ottopoikanaan? Entä jos sinä ja Imoen olisitte jääneet jälkeen? Millaisissa oloissa me olisimmekaan kohdanneet lopulta?" Sarevok kysyi hitaasti.

Minä tunsin hänen sanojensa läpäisevän vihani muurin. Olin pitkän tovin hiljaa pohtien hänen sanojaan. Niiden syytös pisti minua, mutten parhaasta yrityksestäni huolimatta osannut vastata hänen kysymykseensä kuulostamatta joko vähättelevältä tai hyökkäävältä. Niinpä minä väistin hänen katsettaan.

"Puhu minulle oikeudesta vasta kun osaat vastata siihen, miksi sinun pitäisi kokea oikeutta, kun sitä ei tarjottu meille muillekaan", Sarevok sanoi. Hän hymähti ja kääntyi mennäkseen. Minun teki mieleni huutaa hänen peräänsä, mutten tiennyt mitä hänelle olisin sanonut. Niinpä minä annoin hänen mennä.

Sekin tuntui väärältä.


	3. Lauluja

Liian monia tunteja poissa kotoa, liian vähän vapaita hetkiä muilta toimilta. Jotenkin hämmentävästi huomasin document-managerini kertovan, että edellisen tiedoston lataamisesta on kulunut miltei kaksi kuukautta. Julmettu, minne ne kuukaudet oikein menivät? Vastahan minä edellisen luvun kirjoittelin kasaan...

Koska marraskuu alkaa kolkutella ja minuun iski hämmentävän itsetuhoinen sekä kepeä ajatus osallistua NaNoWriMo:on ajattelin oikolukea vihdoin tämän tarinan loppuun ja kirjoitella puuttuvat palaset paikoilleen, jotta saan yhden projektin kerrallaan pulkkaan.

* * *

Lauluja

Olin lopen uupunut laahustaessani purolta takaisin leiripaikallemme. Olimme taistelleet Sendai –nimistä pimentohaltiaa ja hänen joukkojaan vasten. Sendai oli yksi voimakkaimmista Bhaalin perillisistä joita olin tähän mennessä kohdannut ja tunsin helpotusta siitä, että olimme selvinneet tapaamisesta hengissä. Tunsin yhä kalloni pohjassa taikuuden kipinöinnin ja miekkojen kalahdukset. Sendai oli ollut taitava velho ja hänen kyvyilleen oli vetänyt vertoja ainoastaan hänen palava intonsa hankkiutua eroon minusta.

Minä tunsin oloni kurjaksi. Olin väsynyt niin taistelemiseen, metsässä rämpimiseen kuin yöpymisiin kovalla maallakin. Puron vesi oli ollut hyisen kylmää, selkääni jomotti ja minulla oli ikävä aavistus siitä, että kaikki sillä hetkellä kokemani epämukavuus tulisi olemaan kevyttä siihen verrattuna, mitä tulevalla oli varattuna minua varten. Raahustin takaisin leiripaikallemme hitain askelin ja tunsin oloni tuhannen vuoden ikäiseksi.

Olin aikeissa mennä suoraan nukkumaan, mutta huomasin Sarevokin istumassa nuotiolla. En tiedä mikä sai minut seisahtumaan ja epäröimään askeleissani. Useimmat kerrat kun keskustelimme, sain kiskoa jokaisen vastauksen hänestä irti. Ainoastaan loukkaukset ja purevat huomautukset tuntuivat sujuvan häneltä luonnostaan. Huomasin kuitenkin hakeutuvani hänen seuraansa kerta toisensa jälkeen. Ehkä se johtui siitä, että hän oli ainut, joka todella ymmärsi, mitä jouduin käymään lävitse. Ehkä se johtui tavasta, jolla hän välillä katsoi minua, saaden minut uskomaan olevansa jotakin muuta kuin olin luullut hänen vuosia sitten olevan.

Huokaisin ja astelin nuotion valopiirin rajalle. Epäröin liikkeissäni hetken, sitten harppasin valoon. Tuntui turvattomalta ylittää tuo tuttavallisen hämäränä raja ja astua sokaisevan kirkkaaseen valoon. Hämärä takanani muuttui hetkessä läpitunkevaksi pimeydeksi. Vilkaisin Sarevokia, mutta ihmetyksekseni häntä ei tuntunut häiritsevän hänen turvaton paikkansa. Hänen liikahtaessaan huomasin myös pullon hänen jaloissaan ja ymmärsin, ettei hän välttämättä ajatellut sillä hetkellä paljoa mitään muutakaan.

"Hei", totesin ja heittäydyin istumaan maahan hänen viereensä. Otin puun Sarevokin viereltä ja viskasin sen liekkeihin. Kipinät sinkoilivat ilmaan ja liekit tarttuivat ahnaasti puuhun. Tuijotin tuleen ja huokaisin itsekseni. Tunsin olevani väsynyt ja kulutettu.

Sarevok ojensi sanaakaan sanomatta pullon. Otin sen vastaan ja join pitkän kulauksen edes nuuhkaisematta, mitä pullossa oli. Sisältö paljastui pian paloviinaksi ja tyrskähdin koettaessani niellä polttelevan nesteen alas. Sarevok piti kättään ojossa siemailuni ajan ja ojensin suupieliäni pyyhkäisten pullon takaisin.

"Luulin, että suurherttuaksi aikoneella miehellä olisi parempi maku juomiensa suhteen", huomautin kuivakkaasti.

"Huomasin, että välittömästi joukkioosi liittymiseni jälkeen tuloni putosivat huomattavasti", Sarevok vastasi. Hän otti pitkän huikan pullostaan ja laski sen taas jalkoihinsa. Hän ei sammaltanut, mutta päätellen pullon keveydestä, hänen täytyi olla humalassa.

Me istuimme pitkän tovin hiljaisuuden vallitessa. Tällä kertaa se ei tuntunut kiusalliselta katkolta keskustelussamme, vaan toverillisemmalta. En tiedä johtuiko se siitä, että olimme kumpikin väsyneitä pitämään yllä suojamuureja.

"Hemmetinmoinen päivä", totesin.

"Eikö jokainen päivä nykyisin ole?" Sarevok kysyi takaisin.

En voinut olla naurahtamatta, niin lähelle totuutta hänen sanansa osuivat.

"Ilmeisesti", totesin.

Sarevok ei vastannut, vaan kulutti pitkän tovin keventämällä pitelemäänsä pulloa. Minä tuijotin tuleen edessäni ja annoin ajatusteni vaellella raukeina. Sarevok vieressäni liikahti. Hän laski pullon eteensä maahan miltei hartaan hitain liikkein. Sittten hän oikaisi asentonsa, vilkaisi minua ja näytti siltä, että aikoi sanoa jotakin. Minä jäin seuraamaan tätä ennakoimatonta ja jännittävää käännettä, mutta ilmeisesti yllättäen olemukseeni tullut innokkuus oli hänelle liikaa. Mies vaikeni ja käänsi katseensa kiusaantuneen näköisenä.

"No?" en voinut olla kysymättä.

"Mitä?" Sarevok vastasi äkeästi.

"Olisin voinut vannoa, että aiot sanoa jotakin", huomautin typerä virnistys naamallani. Hänen lausumatta jääneet sanansa olivat liikaa uteliaisuudelleni. Olipa kyse miten tavanomaisesta aiheesta tahansa, Sarevok ei yleensä aloittanut keskusteluita. Tämä minun _oli_ kuultava.

"Todellako?"

"Todellakin".

"Epäilen, että tapasi mukaan kuvittelet asian. Miten pitkästyttävää elämäsi täytyykään siis olla, kun joudut sitä näin köyhillä keinoilla piristämään?"

"Sinä olit sanomassa jotakin", väitin päättäväisesti.

Sarevok ei vastannut, vaan pudisteli päätään. Hänen ilmeensä oli sekoitus epäuskoa ja ärtymystä.

"Ei hätää. Voit kertoa sen sitten, kun saat kerättyä kylliksi rohkeutta", ehdotin avuliaasti.

Isokokoinen mies mulkaisi minua raivostuneena ja kutakuinkin sillä hetkellä tajusin, ettei humalassa olevan ja metrin päässä miekastaan istuvan entisen vihamieheni ärsyttäminen ollut kenties sittenkään parhaita ajatuksiani. Ajattelin nopean selviytymislogiikan mukaisesti ja kumarruin kiireisesti noukkimaan maasta hänen sinne laskemansa pullon. Ojensin sen miehelle aseistariisuvan hymyn kera. Sarevok tuijotti pitkän tovin vuoroin pulloa ja kasvojani, mutta tarttui sitten köykäiseen sovintooni ja avasi korkin minua edelleen vihaisesti mulkoillen.

Minä koetin turhaan peittää virnistystä kasvoillani ja kuulin, miten hän tuhahti. Saatoin kuvitella helposti hänen rypistyneet kulmansa ja äkäisen katseensa. Sarevok ei tuntunut koskaan tietävän täysin varmasti, laskinko hänen kanssaan leikkiä vai olinko yksinkertaisesti hieman typerä. Minä nautin saadessani hänet ymmälleen. Saatoin suorastaan riemukseni aistia, miten hän koetti hapuilla otetta ajatuksistani niitä kuitenkaan saavuttamatta. Hän teki samaa minulle, kerta toisensa jälkeen. Se tuntui muodostuneen meidän peliksemme, tavaksemme koetella toisiamme sanailumme ja taistelutaitojemme lisäksi. Minulle siitä oli tullut myös haaste. Minä aioin selvittää, mitä hän todella ajatteli ja tunsi.

Tunsin hetken ajan voimakasta yhteenkuuluvuutta vieressäni istuvan miehen kanssa. Tiesin, että me olimme tehneet toisille liiaksi, jotta voisimme luottaa toisiimme todella. Silti minusta tuntui, ettei kukaan muu joukkiostamme todella ymmärtänyt minua kuten hän ymmärsi. Viime aikoina minusta oli myös tuntunut, että jokin välillämme oli muuttunut. Me emme enää kyräilleet toisiamme odottaen seuraavaa iskua. Hän jakeli yhä kirpeitä sanojaan, mutta ne eivät olleet yhtä tylyjä kuin ne olivat olleet aiemmin.

Pudistelin päätäni ja hymähdin hiljaa itsekseni. En tiennyt kumpi meistä oli muuttunut, mutta tiesin, etten tahtonut palata entiseen. En voinut antaa hänelle anteeksi hänen tekojaan, mutten osannut enää vihatakaan häntä. Ehkä se riitti.

"Meidän pitäisi varmaankin mennä nukkumaan", totesin katkaistakseni pitkäksi venyneen hiljaisuuden.

"Älä suinkaan anna minun viivyttää itseäsi".

"Minua ei nukuta", totesin hivenen lammasmaisesti.

"Sinä haukottelit äsken".

"Enpäs", sanoin silkasta tottumuksen voimasta. Miltei heti sanojeni päätteeksi jouduin noloudekseni haukottelemaan uudelleen.

Sarevok katsoi minua kuten hivenen yksinkertaisia ihmisiä on tapana katsoa.

"Minä en käsitä miten sinä olet ikinä selvinnyt hengissä tähän asti".

"En minäkään", myönsin auliisti ja venyttelin niskojani.

"Ja silti sinä elät", Sarevok totesi. Jokin hänen sävyssään sai minut vilkaisemaan häntä uudelleen. Hän ei vain todennut asiaa, vaan hänen sanoissaan piili muutakin. En tuntenut häntä kuitenkaan kyllin hyvin saadakseni siitä otetta.

Olisin halunnut kysyä häneltä enemmän, mutta pelkäsin säikyttäväni hänet hiljaiseksi. Niinpä kumarruin vain ottamaan uuden puun ja nakkasin sen nuotioon. Katselin, miten liekit nielaisivat sen. Sarevok pyöritteli pulloa kädessään, eikä sanonut enää mitään.

"Mitä sinä aiot tehdä?" kysyin lopulta.

Sarevok kohotti katseensa hitaasti.

"Juoda lisää?" hän ehdotti. Hänen silmissään paistoi epätoivoinen humalaisen yritys ymmärtää, miksi taivaiden nimeen tahdoin tietää. Pudistelin hitaan huvittuneena päätäni.

"Ei nyt. Tämän jälkeen", sanoin ja heilautin kättäni. "Kun tämä on ohi".

Sarevok pohti kysymystäni hetken vakavana.

"Onko se koskaan ohi?"

"Mikään ei kestä ikuisesti", vastasin itsepäisesti.

"Etenkään ihmiselämä", Sarevok huomautti. "Tämä voi päättyä kyllä joskus. Mutta loppuuko tämä ennen kuin sinä makaat haudassa? Enpä usko".

Minä olisin tahtonut kieltää hänen sanansa, mutten kyennyt. Totuus niissä viilsi liian terävänä, jotta olisin voinut teeskennellä. Bhaal oli saanut minut otteeseensa. Minä en olisi koskaan vapaa, eikä tämä kaikki olisi koskaan lopussa. Muille ehkä, muttei koskaan minulle.

Ajatus tuntui lohduttomalta ja vei sen vähän toivon, jota olin sydämessäni vaalinut. Olin leikitellyt erilaisilla ajatuksilla niinä harvoina hetkinä, joina minun ei tarvinnut olla varuillani. Minä kuvittelin elämääni matkamme jälkeen, ilman Bhaalin varjoa. Milloin vetäydyin omaan tupaani keskelle metsää, milloin asuin jonkin kaupungin laitamilla. Elätin itseni milloin metsästäen, milloin palkkamiekkana. Uskaliaimmissa haaveissani olin naimisissa ja minulla oli lapsia. Yhteistä näille päiväunilleni oli se, että niissä minä todella elin vapaana ja tein valintoja. Niillä ei ollut mitään tekemistä kaikkeuden tai suuremman hyvän kanssa. Minä tein niitä, koska ne tuottivat minulle iloa. Yksinkertaisia, pieniä asioita. Tavallisia asioita.

Olin väittänyt itselleni, etten todella uskonut omiin haaveisiini. Minä tiesin ne mahdottomiksi. Silti vaikka järkeni olikin haaveeni kieltänyt, sydämeni ei ollut todella sitä kuunnellut. Minä olin luonut itselleni toivon huomisesta, jota ei todella ollut. Silti siihen oli petollisen helppo uskoa. Sarevokin sanat mursivat hetkessä vaalimani haavekuvat. Tunsin hetken ajan järjetöntä vihaa häntä kohtaan. Samalla tiesin, etten todella vihannut häntä, vaan totuutta.

"Miten sinä kestit sitä?" kysyin lopulta hiljaa.

Sarevok katsahti minuun vinosti ja hänen ilmeessään häilähti aikuisen kärsivällisyys lapsen järjettömien kysymysten edessä.

"Ei se ollut taakka", hän sanoi.

"Olitko sinä onnellinen?"

"Minulla oli valtaa, varallisuutta sekä kaikkea mitä halusin", Sarevok sanoi. Hänen kasvoillaan käväisi tuttu äkäinen ilme, joka ilmestyi niille aina tivatessani häneltä vastauksia. Hän pudisteli päätään hitaasti. "Se oli hyvää elämää".

"Sinä et vastannut kysymykseeni", huomautin.

Sarevok katsoi minua pitkään tuskastuneena. Sitten hän laski katseensa, haparoi pullon auki ja joi pitkän siemauksen.

"Onko sillä väliä?" hän kysyi lopulta, pyyhkäisten suupieliään.

"Minä tahtoisin tavata joskus edes yhden Bhaalin lapsen, joka voi sanoa eläneensä onnellisen elämän", totesin.

"Miksi se merkitsee sinulle mitään?"

"Se antaisi minulle todisteen siitä, että se itse asiassa on mahdollista" vastasin olkiani kohauttaen.

Sarevok tuhahti ja pudisteli päätään.

"Sinä olet miltei huvittava", hän totesi.

Minä en voinut olla kohottamatta kulmiani närkästyneenä.

"Huvittava?"

"Minun tappamiseni piti olla mahdotonta ja sinä tapoit minut suomatta asialle toista ajatusta. Sinä menetit sielusi hyvin pian sen jälkeen, mutta hait sen takaisin, vaikka sinun piti mennä sen vuoksi helvettiin. Nyt sinä taistelet omia veli- ja sisarpuoliasi vastaan estääksesi heidän nousunsa jumalaksi. Minusta on huvittavaa, että sinä jaksat pitää tavallista elämää tämän kaiken rinnalla haasteena", Sarevok sanoi.

Hänen sanoissaan oli järkeä, enkä voinut olla virnistämättä puolittain tajutessani sen.

"Minulla ei ole kovin paljoa harjoitusta tavallisesta elämästä", totesin lopulta puolustellen.

Sarevok kohotti toista kulmaansa merkittävästi.

"Oliko sinulla harjoitusta jostakin äsken luettelemistani seikoista?"

"Se on eri asia".

"Onko?"

"Tietysti on", sanoin kulmiani rypistäen. "Minä jouduin tekemään nuo asiat, koska minulla ei ollut muuta vaihtoehtoa. Eivät ne olleet jotakin, jonka minä valitsin".

"Elämänkö sinä sitten valitsit?"

Olin hetken hiljaa, mutta minusta tuntui, että olin kadottanut ajatusteni langan jonnekin toisen ja kolmannen paloviinahuikan välimaastoon. Ravistelin päätäni.

"Sinä sekoitat minut tahallasi", totesin.

"Voiko sen tehdä vahingossakin?"

Murjotin hetken, mutta sillä ei ollut minkäänlaista vaikutusta Sarevokiin. Lopulta huokaisin ja kumarruin kohentamaan nuotiota oksanpätkällä. Suoristautuessani huomasin Sarevokin ojentaman pullon. Otin sen vastaan ja vilkaisin häntä epäluuloisesti.

"Koetatko sinä juottaa minut humalaan?"

"Tietenkin. Selvänä ollessasi puhut niin kiusallisen vähän, että koetan tehdä sinusta hieman rennomman kuullakseni enemmän kiehtovia ajatuksiasi", Sarevok vastasi.

Minä mulkaisin häntä häijysti ja otin huikat. Paloviina ei maistunut vieläkään yhtään paremmalta. Minulla ei ollut tarvetta juoda, mutta halusin viivytellä hänen seurassaan.

"Sinä et vastannut alkuperäiseen kysymykseeni", totesin lopulta.

"Enkö? Miten huolimatonta minun puoleltani".

"Sinäkö et tahdo keskustella aiheesta?"

Sarevok huokaisi raskaasti.

"Miksi sinun on pakko puhua koko ajan?" hän kysyi.

"Koska sinä et puhuisi muuten koskaan?" ehdotin. Kallistin päätäni. "Haluan myös huomauttaa, että huomasin äskeisen väistösi, enkä aio luovuttaa".

Sarevok väänsi kasvoilleen pakotetun hymyn, joka oli pelottavampi kuin useimmat hänen uhkaavista ilmeistään.

"Minä aion perustaa maatilan ja kasvattaa lampaita".

Minä tuijotin häntä hetken ja purskahdin sitten nauramaan. En mahtanut sille mitään, mutta mielikuva Sarevokista maatilanisäntänä lampaidensa ympäröimänä oli enemmän kuin väsynyt mieleni saattoi kestää.

"Sinä et ota tätä tosissasi", sanoin lopulta pyyhkäisten silmäkulmiani. Nauru kupli yhä sisälläni ja sai minut tuntemaan hetken ajan oloni kevyen levolliseksi.

"Et sinäkään", Sarevok totesi. Hänen kasvoillaan oli harvinainen hymy, vilpitön ja vapautunut. Minä unohduin hetkeksi katsomaan miten se muutti hänen piirteensä torjuvasta pehmeäksi. Sarevok tuntui kiusaantuvan katseestani ja käänsi päänsä.

"Sinullako ei tosiaan ole mitään suunnitelmaa?" kysyin väistääkseni kiusallista hiljaisuutta, joka oli langennut nuotiolle.

"Pitäisikö minulla olla?" hän kysyi takaisin.

"Tarkoitatko tuota todella?"

"En tietenkään. Kerron sen vain keskustelun vuoksi", Sarevok sanoi kärsivällisesti.

"Tämä keskustelu käy koko ajan vaikeammaksi seurata", huomautin.

"Se johtuu hyvin pitkälti sinusta", Sarevok lohdutti.

"Sinäkö väität, että muutoin toimivan kumppanussuhteemme tiellä on vain se pieni tosiasia, että minulla on luonnevika?"

Sarevok kohautti harteitaan.

"Sinä sanoit sen, en minä", hän huomautti armeliaasti.

"Kaikkeus meitä armahtakoon", huokaisin tunteella.

"Todennäköisesti ei, mutta kaipa meidänkin täytyy uskoa johonkin".

Minä pudistelin päätäni hiljakseen, mutta tunsin hymyn huulillani. Se tuntui hyvältä ja rauhoittavalta. Aivan kuin me olisimme olleet vanhat ystävät naljailemassa toisilleen leppoisasti leiritulella. Minä tiesin, että aamulla me nousisimme ylös ja jatkaisimme loputtomalta tuntuvaa matkaamme. Jopa kaikkeen tyynen filosofisesti suhtautuva Cernd oli alkanut osoittaa merkkejä siitä, että hän epäili matkamme päätä. Ja silti me saatoimme hetken ajan kuvitella, ettei niin ollutkaan, ettei aamua ollut. Aivan kuin maailma olisi unohtanut meidät hetkeksi. Se tuntui hyvältä ja olin kiitollinen Sarevokille tuosta hetkestä.

"Minun täytyy mennä nukkumaan", totesin lopulta huokaisten. "Muutoin en saa pakotettua itseäni ylös huomenna mitenkään".

"Pitkä päivä tiedossa", Sarevok totesi. Hänen sävynsä oli vaikea tulkita, mutta hänen katseessaan häilähti väsynyt huvittuneisuus.

"Eivätkös ne nykyisin kaikki ole?" sanoin kevyesti hänen aiempia sanojaan toistaen.

Sarevok hymähti.

"Näin olen kuullut".

Haukottelin ja venyttelin noustessani ylös. Tunsin, miten uni kutsui minua houkuttelevana. En antanut sen pettää minua. Tiesin, millaisia näytelmiä se nykyisin minulle esitti, enkä minä olisi enää tahtonut nähdä niitä. Olin kuitenkin väsynyt ja tarvitsin leponi.

"Hyvää yötä", totesin ja käännyin lähteäkseni.

Sarevokin sanat tavoittivat minut juuri kun olin kyllin kaukana, että saatoin uskoa vain kuvitelleeni ne.

"Minä aion pysyä vierelläsi loppuun asti".

Jokin hänen sanoissaan sai minut tuntemaan levollisuutta, vaikka niiden sävy olikin synkän lopullinen, miltei uhkaava. Surumielinen hymy nousi huulilleni.

"Minä tiedän", vastasin.


	4. Loppuja

Vielä viimeiset rivit näihin tunnelmapätkiin ja eiköhän tätä projektia voi kutsua sen jälkeen valmiiksi. Aloittaessani en oikein tiennyt mihin tähtään, mutta teksti jakautui loppujen lopuksi aika selkeisiin paloihin. Jouduin tekemään pientä hyppelyä näiden välillä ja siirtämään joitakin keskusteluja tekstistä toiseen, mutta toivon tämän räätälöinnin napakoittaneen lopputulosta sekavoittamisen sijaan. Kiitoksia siis mukana jaksaneille, eiköhän tämä nyt ole tässä. Kommentteja saa (sekä olisi kamalan huomaavaistakin) jaella, jotta tiedän taas jatkossa vähän paremmin, mitä tehdä kenties toisin.

* * *

**Loppuja**

Tunsin kaikkien katseet kiinnittyneenä itseeni. Silti en todella keskittynyt heihin, kuten en keskittynyt mihinkään ympärilläni. Hetki tuntui merkilliseltä, aivan kuin myrsky olisi kesken raivonsa laantunut tyyneksi. Saatoin tuntea, miten kaikkeuden kudelma ympärilläni oli kiertynyt tiukalle, odottavana ja vaativana. Minut valtasi merkillinen tyyneyden tunne. Hetken aikaa kaikki edessäni näytti selkeältä.

"Ei", sanoin hiljaa. "En minä tätä halua".

Heti sanat lausuttuani tiesin olevani oikeassa. Minä en ollut todella koskaan tahtonut Bhaalin valtaistuinta itselleni. Anomen oli joskus puhunut minulle siitä, miten paljon hyvää voisin saada aikaan jumalana. Minä en voinut kuin naurahtaa hänen vakavalle ilmeelleen. Minä jumalana? Hyvä, että kykenin pitämään huolta edes itsestäni ja huolehtimaan siitä, että vedin aamulla saappaat oikeisiin jalkoihin. Miten voisin pitää huolta muista, miten kantaa sellaista vastuuta, jota en edes ymmärtänyt? Pitäkööt muut kaikkeuden leikkikenttänään. Minulle riitti se, mitä minulla oli. Minä olin minä, eikä kukaan voinut sitä minulta viedä.

Muistan hyvin vähän seuraavista hetkistä. Tiukaksi ympärilleni kiertynyt kudos purkautui, maailma veti jälleen syvään henkeä. Kuulin taas toverieni äänet, tunsin heidän kosketuksensa. Silti he tuntuivat olevan jossakin kaukana, aivan kuin olisin nähnyt heidät paksun lasin takaa, todella kykenemättä koskettamaan heitä. Imoen halasi minua ja kuiskasi minulle rakastavansa minua. Anomen näytti pettyneeltä, mutta hänenkin kasvoiltaan saattoi lukea helpotusta. Jaheira ei sanonut mitään, mutta hänen katseensa kertoi minulle enemmän kuin yksikään sana: hän oli minusta ylpeä.

Sarevok seisoi hieman erillään muista, aivan kuin oli koko matkamme ajan seisonut. Hän katsoi minua, katsoi ystäviäni halaamassa minua ja puhumassa toistensa yli. Minä vastasin hänen katseeseensa ja hänen silmänsä tuntuivat puhuvan minulle tuhat asiaa yhtä aikaa.

Vasta myöhemmin sain tilaisuuden vetäytyä hieman syrjemmälle muista ja puhua hänen kanssaan. Sarevok antoi minun tulla luokseen, eikä tullut vastaan ensimmäistäkään askelta. Se ei haitannut minua. Tunsin oloni kevyeksi ja kaiken mahdolliseksi.

Me seisoimme hetken vastatusten, mitään sanomatta. Sarevok tarkasteli minua kiinteästi ja minä vastasin hänen katseeseensa hitusella uhmaa.

"Sinäkö teit tämän kaiken vain voidaksesi kieltäytyä?" hän kysyi minulta lopulta. Hänen silmissään oli vilpitön hämmennys. Ymmärsin, että hän oli loppuun asti uskonut minun aikoneen ottaa Bhaalin valtaistuimen omakseni vakuutteluistani huolimatta. Minä pudistelin päätäni hitaasti.

"Minähän sanoin, että olisin kurja jumala", totesin kepeyttä ääneeni tavoitellen.

"Niinhän sinä sanoit", Sarevok myönsi. Hän hymähti. En osannut tulkita hänen silmissään olevaa katsetta. Olin odottanut hänen olevan pettynyt, mutta hänen silmänsä heijastelivat pikemminkin huvittuneisuutta ja helpotusta.

"Mitä sinä aiot nyt?" hän kysyi.

Minä hymyilin idioottimaisen leveästi.

"Ei aavistustakaan", vastasin vilpittömästi.

Sarevok pudisteli hitaasti päätään.

"Sinä olet omituinen nainen", hän sanoi.

"Sinultako vei koko tämän ajan huomata se?"

"Huomata, ei. Uskoa todeksi, kyllä. Välillä minun oli pakko vakuuttaa itselleni, että tämä kaikki on osa taktiikkaasi, jolla hämäät muut uskomaan, että olet idiootti. Nyt alan olla vakuuttunut siitä, että sinä todellakin olet idiootti".

Minä hymyilin hänelle leveästi.

Sarevok hymähti ja käänsi katseensa. Kun hän kääntyi taas puoleeni, hänen kasvoillaan oli kummallinen ilme.

"Minun on pitänyt sanoa sinulle eräs asia", hän sanoi.

Minä kohotin toista kulmaani. Jokin miehen olemuksessa sai minut tuntemaan oloni epämääräisellä tavalla levottomaksi, mutta koetin pitää ilmeeni kurissa. Sarevok laski katseensa ja haparoi etsien oikeita sanoja. Sitten hän kohotti kasvonsa ja katsoi minuun tummilla silmillään.

Minusta tuntui, että elin muutamassa sydämenlyönnissä viimeiset kolme vuotta. Näin hänet edessäni sinä miehenä, jona hän oli ollut ensi kerran tavatessamme. Muistin sen vihan ja julmuuden, jonka olin nähnyt hänen katseessaan. Kultaisina hehkuvat silmät, jotka olivat muistuttaneet Bhaalin verenperinnöstä, jonka myös itse jaoin. Miten niiden hehku oli sammunut yhdessä hetkessä työntäessäni miekkani hänen alavatsaansa. Miten olin vapissut edelleen niiden katseen edessä kohdatessani hänen henkensä heti Irenicuksen voitettuani, miten olin oppinut viimeisten kuukausien aikana hiljalleen luottamaan niihin. Nyt ne katsoivat minuun jälleen, täynnä hämmennystä ja epävarmuutta.

"Minä…", hän aloitti, mutta laski yllättäen katseensa. Hän näytti vihaiselta itselleen, perääntyessään nyt päästyään vihdoin kasvokkain kanssani. Minä annoin hänelle aikaa koota itsensä, enkä sanonut mitään. Hänen kohottaessaan katseensa uudelleen epävarmuus oli kadonnut, mutta sen tilalle oli tullut jonkinlaista alistumista.

"Kiitos", hän sanoi lyhyesti.

Minä tuijotin häntä. Tiesin, ettei se ollut se, mitä hän oli aikonut sanoa. Hänen kiitoksensa yllätti minut silti, joten jäin tuijottamaan häntä epäuskoisena.

"Ole hyvä", sanoi epävarmana, kulmiani rypistäen. Minusta tuntui, että jokin tärkeä asia oli aivan ulottuvillani, mutten tiennyt miten kurottaa sitä kohden.

Sarevok käänsi katseensa vilkaisten muuta joukkiotamme.

"Tämä on kaikki ollut toki sangen opettavaista, mutta minusta tuntuu, että olen tehnyt sen, mitä tulin tekemään", hän sanoi.

Minä käännyin seuraamaan hänen katsettaan ja tunsin hymyn nousevan kasvoilleni. Näin joukon rakkaimpia ystäviäni. He olivat kulkeneet kanssani pitkän matkan. En tiennyt enää, millaista arkeni olisi ilman heitä. Olin kuitenkin melkoisen varma siitä, että joutuisin pian kokeilemaan. Oli mahdotonta naulita hetkeä paikoilleen, pakottaa maailmaa ympärillään haluamaansa muottiin. Me eroaisimme kukin tahoillemme. Anomenia odotti jo sangen innokkaana hänen kirkkonsa. Jaheiralla oli edessään pitkä työsarka Harpunsoittajien riveissä. Cernd oli puhunut jo aiemmin aikovansa lähteä pohjoisiin metsiin. Imoen oli ainut, joka ei ollut ilmoittanut suunnitelmistaan, mutta tiesin hänen olevan liian eloisa viettämään aikaansa yhdessä paikassa. Hän lähtisi, lähtisinpä minä hänen kanssaan tai en.

Sarevok oli ainut, kenen kanssa en ollut puhunut tulevasta. Kaipa meille oli liian selvää, ettei huomista uskaltanut suunnitella. Yllättäen ero hänestä tuntui kuitenkin raskaalta kestää. Minusta tuntui, että välillämme oli liian paljon selvittämättömiä asioita, jotta olisin voinut antaa hänen mennä. Toisaalta, se ei ollut minun päätettävissäni. Katsoin miestä edessäni ja tunsin, että sydäntäni puristi kylmä verkko.

"Sinäkö olet lähdössä?" kysyin, vaikka tiesinkin vastauksen.

"Joskus minun on mentävä. Nyt on yhtä hyvä aika kuin milloin tahansa muulloin", hän sanoi. Minä tuijotin häntä, tuntien epätoivon nousevan sisälläni. En tiennyt mitä vastata, joten en vastannut mitään.

Sarevok seisoi hetken odottaen, sitten hän laski katseensa.

"Paljon tehtävää", hän sanoi harvinaisen säyseästi. "Parempi, että lähden nyt".

"Et ole ehtinyt hyvästellä muita", huomautin. Tahdoin viivyttää hänen lähtöään. Jokin sisälläni kirkui, etten tahtonut hänen lähtevän ollenkaan. Kaikki tuntui yllättäen niin kovin sekavalta, enkä tiennyt mitä ajatella.

Sarevokin suupielet vetäytyivät hymyyn.

"Parempi kaikkien kannalta, etten edes yritä. Sir Anomen taisi taannoin luvata surmata minut, mikäli yrittäisin mitään epäilyttävää. Hempeiden hyvästien heittäminen saattaisi ylittää hänen kynnyksensä sillä saralla. Minusta puolestaan tuntuu, että hänen ruumiinsa saattaisi laskea juhlamieltä tänä iltana", hän sanoi.

Hymähdin.

"Jäisit edes illaksi", ehdotin. Tiesin, että ääneni ja katseeni kertoivat hänelle enemmän kuin sallin sanoihini sisällyttää. Minä tahdoin hänen jäävän aivan yhtä kiivaasti kuin olin toivonut hänen jossakin vaiheessa lähtevän. Minusta ei ollut kuitenkaan lausumaan ääneen noita sanoja.

Sarevok pudisteli päätään.

"Siinä on yksi ilta liian pitkään", hän huomautti. Hän huokaisi ja kääntyi katsomaan tavaroitaan. "Jos lähden nyt, ehdin ennen hämärää ostaa hevosen ja päästä pitkälle".

"Minne sinä aiot?" kysyin konemaisesti.

"Kauas täältä", hän totesi.

"Kannattaako minun edes kysyä?"

"Ei".

"Niin vähän epäilinkin".

"Hyvä tyttö".

Minä en kyennyt vastaamaan. Tunsin kyynelten polttelevan luomieni takana. Sarevok poimi kuluneen kantamuksensa lattialta ja heilautti sen selkäänsä. Hän loi minuun pikaisen katseen, lukiten hetkeksi katseeni omaansa. Me olimme kumpikin liian ylpeitä, liian itsepäisiä. Jokin aika sitten se ei ollut haitannut minua.

Sarevok laski katseensa, aikoi sanoa jotakin ja vaikeni. Sitten hän kääntyi ja lähti.

Minä katsoin hänen kulkuaan, enkä tiennyt, tulisinko näkemään häntä enää koskaan. Osa minusta halusi huutaa hänen peräänsä, mutten saanut pakotettua itseäni siihen. Sarevok hidasti askeleitaan, epäröi ja seisahtui. Hän kääntyi vilkaisemaan olkansa yli minua. Susimainen hymy käväisi hänen kasvoillaan. Sitten hän kääntyi ja lähti.

Minä seisoin aloillani ja tiesin, että jollen huutaisi hänen peräänsä, tulisin katumaan sitä. Silti minä pysyin vaiti ja annoin hänen mennä.

Loppujen lopuksi, joitakin asioita on mahdollista katua syvemmin kuin toisia.


End file.
